Ouran Private High School
by Ouran Private High School
Summary: Ouran Private School is first about pedigree, and second about money. The host club was created with six beautiful male high school students with free time. Follow your fav hosts as well as OCs in our RP. Maybe even join us? T for violence and innuendo.
1. Chapter One: Wandering

**Heyyyy! We be uploadinz nao!!! =D For full summary info see our profile. This fic is straight from our Role Play threads. Everything there will end up here once completed. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to join us! Linkage is in our profile too!**

Ouran Private High School

Chapter One: Wandering

Yuuki, Takashi, Yuuna

Words: 1,815

Yuuki looked around and sighed. Sea of yellow. Like always, was gross. She reached up and grabbed onto a low branch. Jumping lightly, she twisted her body so she was sitting on the branch. On leg dangling, and the other propped up on the tree. Her backpack was laid against the trunk, closed tightly.  
She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and it flickered to life. She scrolled through the A list until it reached _All to myself_ by Marianas Trench. Her leg swung in time with the beat.

Takashi stepped into the courtyard, his eyes blank. Even when the sun rays hit his eyes, he didn't sheild his eyes. His hands where in his pockets, his long strides going faster then the other students who where walking past him. He didn't know where he was heading to, but he just wanted to get away from the host club for the moment.

He walked past the girl students, and walked over to a bench by an old tree. Sitting down Takashi pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. His eyes locked on the sky.

Yuuki's eyes wandered over the yard. A guy from her class was walking towards her. She froze. Expecting him to come over and make fun of her, like some of the other students. They all thought she was poor. Even though she was richer then half of them. She let out her breath and closed her eyes when he sat down on the bench.

Her thumb flicked and changed the song when _The Bad Touch_ by the Blood Hound Gang came on. She leaned back after finding a better song. She turned the volume up when she heard some girls giggle somewhere below her.

Takashi heard a sigh behind him. He mentally froze, but kept his eyes locked on the sigh. After a moment, he turned around and saw a black backpack resting against the tree. _What the?_ He stood up, whipping off his hands and went over to the tree. He looked around and saw nobody around. He frowned and reached down to pick it up.

Yuuki saw the guy walk over, look around before bending down to pick up her backpack. She tucked her iPod away and twisted out of the tree. Slamming between the guy and her backpack. She shifted into her fighting position. "That's mine." She growled, reaching down and picking it up.

Takashi pulled back and stared at the girl. She appeared out of the tree randomly. He looked up and frowned. Where did she hide? He mentally shook his head before looking at the girl in front of him. She was in his class. He had never actually talked to her. But no one had. He nodded at her before turning around and went to sit on the bench.

Yuuki followed the guy and stood in front of him. She wanted answers as to why he was about to steal her backpack. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Why where you trying to steal my backpack? I thought you guys," She said pointing to the girls who where spying on them. "at the host club, where suppose to be nice. But you're JUST like everyone else." She said, still glaring.

Takashi sat down and stared at the girl. "I wasn't stealing." His deep grumble said, cutting her off. "Going to return it." He said simply, again. His mask was up and was looking bored with the conversation.

Yuuki scowled and rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said, readjusting her backpack and sitting down beside him. "If you where returning it, then why where looking around?" She asked, placing her backpack beside her feet and looking at him.

Takashi glanced at her, he noticed that she was a head shorter then him. He also noticed that she placed her backpack beside her and looked up at him. "Might've belonged to someone." He said, this girl was forcing him to answer her questions. Then he remembered. "Morinozuka, Takashi." He mumbled, "Yours?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, me." She said pointing to herself, then nodded. "Fukushima, Yuuki. Nice to meet you Mori." She said smirking towards him. She took off her hat and pulled a hand through her hair and looked at the sky, closing her eyes.

Takashi looked down at Yuuki and nodded. She kind of looked like Mitsukuni with spiky black hair, and a lot taller. Then he blinked. "How did you know?" He asked, confused. They had never talked before, so how did she know that he was in the host club. He had never seen her in the host club, nor had he ever talked to her. He looked back up at the sky.

"I like you. You're not like the other guys." She said smiling up at him. "And I know because of your 'fan girls' talk about you. I'm surrounded by them in class." She said with a scowl and opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock. "I need to go home soon." She muttered, pulling her backpack into her lap and pulling out a sketch book.

Takashi froze when he heard that she liked him. He nodded. All the guys in his class where surrounded by fan girls. They where an unstoppable force. He raised an eyebrow at her when she told him that she need to go home, and yet pulled out a sketch book.

Yuuki noticed him freeze and laughed softly. "As a friend." She added before she pulled a pencil out and flipping it around so the eraser was pressed against the paper. She began to erase a line on the paper.

Takashi gazed down at the page and was surprised. The picture was the of the class room. Every detail, where everyone sat, where the teacher stood when teaching a lesson. Even where the globe pointing. He didn't show it though. He continued watching as she erased some lines.

Yuuki knew that Takashi was watching but just continued to erase. She erased the globe and moved it to the other side of the teachers desk, and drew it so that America was facing the class. She also drew the poster the teacher got. She careful wrote: Ohayo Gozaimasu, on the bottom of the poster.

He continued watching her draw. Her small hands repositioning for drawing. _She does remind me a lot like Mitsukuni. Large eyes, round face for her age. She has a soft side, though she doesn't show it alot like Chika._ He thought. His gaze shifted so he was looking at her hair. _But her hair, and eyes are more like my color...._ His thoughts trailed off and his eyes narrowed in thought.

Yuuki continued drawing, she saw that Mori's narrowed. Her body tensed slightly looking up and around.

''Yuuki!'' A male voice yelled angrily. Yuuki's head snapped up, at the same time her sketchbook closed. She shoved it in her backpack before jumping up and bowing as a male came and stood in front of her.

Takashi mentally shook his head as Yuuki started looking around. He was about to ask her what she was doing when a sharp voice rang throughout the courtyard. Yuuki was up and bowing as the man stood in front of her. Takashi watched still sitting, tense wondering why she was bowing.

Yuuki stood up straight after a moment and looked at her father. His eyes narrowed, looking at Takashi.

''Whose that.'' He asked, turning his eyes to his daughter. Yuuki turned towards Takashi.

''A friend.'' She whispered. _Out of everyone in the world to come pick me up, why did it have to be him?_ She thought staring straight at him, knowing what was going to happen. She closed her eyes. A loud slapping noise, and a sharp stinging in her cheek happened a split second later. She gasped lightly and then turned her head back to her father. ''We have to wait still for her.'' Yuuki said before walking past her father.

''You stay away from my daughters.'' Yuuki's father demanded, glaring at Takashi. ''I don't need another part of my family running away with some male.'' He whispered harshly before turning and walking after his daughter.

Takashi stood and stepped forwards as Yuuki was slapped. He stopped when she didn't cry or even look hurt. _"We have to wait for her."_ Yuuki said before walking past her father. Takashi went to go ask her why her own father slapped her, when her father stepped forward and told him to stay away. _Daughters?_ He thought, he had only met on. Takashi bowed before sitting back down on the bench. His eyes watched as the second girl that he liked as a friend at the school walked away.

Yuuna looked around the courtyard, searching for her twin. "Where did Yuuki went to?" she muttered and began to worry, "She said she'd be here and would wait for me..." she said quietly and started to look around again.

Yuuki bumped into her twin sister. She rubbed her cheek, still red from the slapping. Warui following behind her. "Yuuna, it's time to go home." She whispered. She turned her twin so that they where facing the direction of the gates.

Yuuna only nodded silently in reply as she noticed the red streak mark on her twin's cheek. Her eyes began to glisten as she held back the tears because of her sister's injury. She couldn't say anything since she was afraid of their father.

Yuuki was so worried about getting her sister back to the house without her getting injured. That she didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground. Her foot hooked on that and brought her falling to the ground. She groaned and sat up on her elbow. She shoot Yuuna a look saying 'move and you get hurt'. She pulled herself onto her feet and noticed her ankle was hurt slightly when she applied pressure. She ignored it and looked at her father. He was glaring at her.

"How dare you trip? You make the Fukushima's look like clumsy idiots!" He hissed at her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the gate. "We will talk about this when we get home. Yuuna." He barked, looking at the younger twin. Yuuki knew that since she cut her hair, that he could now tell them apart. He continued forward, his grip on Yuuna's wrist making her wrist pound.

Yuuna held back her tears from flowing because her father's grip on her wrist was too tight and it hurt her. She knew she couldn't do or say anything, if she did, he would hurt her like he did to Yuuki. So, she stayed quiet and bit her lower lip as she tried to avoid the whimpers from coming out.


	2. Chapter Two: Relaxation

**It is Yuuki's turn~! Fear it. Now remember this is STRAIGHT from role plays on our site. The rating may vary depending on the plot that has been thrown into the site! Also remember that these stories may feel like they are jumping around. But they are not.**

Ouran Private High School

Chapter Two: Relaxation

Yuuki, Yuuna

Words: 1, 426

Yuuki stopped in front of a library near the farther ends of the school and looked around. She may hate school, but she loves books. They are the only thing that can save her from going insane at school. She saw that no one was around, or could see her and opened the door. There was a soft dusty and papery smell that blew against her face when she opened the door. She took off her hat and put in it her backpack.

She placed her backpack near a chair near the back and started looking at the books. The tips of her fingers ran over the spines of the books. She reached the classic section. Yuuki picked up a tattered, ripped and stained copy of Wuthering Heights. Her feet carried her back to the table. Her nose was buried in the book by the time she reached the table.

Yuuna was walking down the hallways and stopped in front of a library near the farther ends of the school. She entered the library but kept her gaze to the floor, afraid to making eye contact with anyone she doesn't know. But she noticed that the library was vacant since the students probably didn't venture this far off.

She walked silently along the high book racks, placing her finger along the books' spines and felt the texture. She loves books, more than anything else in the world (apart from her twin) and thus, would prefer to read than do anything else.

Her shoes softly rustled against the carpet as she went through the literature section. She picked out a rather old, tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet. Yuuna let her feet carried herself to a table with her eyes intently reading the literature material in her hand, she was too engrossed in it.

She plopped down to the cushioned seat and without even looking up from the book, she knew the familiar presence in front of her.

Yuuki saw a figure approach her. She smiled and looked up from her book and blew a kiss at her twin. "Yuuna~!" Yuuki only dared to let her true self show in front of her twin. No one else knew about this side of her. She smiled and got up before plunking herself beside her twin. "What cha reading?" She asked, looking at the cover. "Romeo and Juliet, sweet." She said giving two thumbs up before turning back to her own.

Yuuna smiled at her twin when she greeted her. She was the only person who knows the real Yuuki. She scooted closer to her twin and took a peek at the book in Yuuki's hands.

"Wuthering heights," Yuuna muttered, "Did you finish your other book already? The one called Pride and Prejudice?" she asked sweetly and shifted her eyes back to her book.

Yuuki laughed lightly. "Finished it in class." She said before placing the book, pages down on her lap. Her hands played with a piece of her sister's hair. "Yunny, it's so boring without you there." She whined, "Well, besides the fact that Takashi is in the class. But he sits with his cousin, and his cousin is to annoying for my likes." She said flicking the piece of hair behind her sister's shoulder. Her hand picked up the book again and started reading.

"We can't help it Yuccy, since Father insisted that we were to be separate classes," she said softly, her eyes spacing out ahead of her book. "And you know Hani is always like that, though sometimes I am annoyed with him too, he's always too cheerful for my liking," she said without looking up from her book.

"He's no father." Yuuki spat angrily. Her posture slouched, but continued to read. She looked at her sister for a quick second. "Yea, I know. But you know I'm not really able to like someone so easily when the are like that. Takashi, well he's like you, only male. And ya'know taller. But he's quiet and respects peoples privacy." She said, sighing. And standing up. "This book is boring." She sighed before sprinting back and grabbed Sense and Sensibility instead.

When she got back she showed the book to her sister. ''Kinda like the other one.'' She muttered, flipping the book open to the first page.

"Sorry Yuccy, you're right. He's no father," Yuuna muttered angrily, thinking of an unpleasant memory. Her gray eyes were filled with anger to wards that man. "And you're right, Takashi is respectful to other people's privacy," she replied with a small smile forming on her lips.

"I thought you liked Wuthering Heights," she teased her twin. She shifted her eyes back to her book and continued reading Act 5 of Romeo and Juliet.

"I do, but I have read it 20 times before. I have it memorized.'' Yuuki said, smirking lightly, poking her sister in the side. ''And I know why you like Romeo and Juliet so much, because in one scene they consummate their marriage.'' She said, smirking lightly again.

"Hey! No poking! You know I'm sensitive there!" Yuuna whined and returned the poke to her twin's side. "Well, I do like a tragic romance. That tells me there's no such things as happy endings in the real world like the ones in fairy tales," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Nu!" Yuuki said pushing her twins hand away. Before her mask was up. "I know." She whispered before playing with a piece of string sticking out from her shirt.

"Yuuki...?" Yuuna asked softly, and laid the book on her lap, "Your mask is up," she said and frowned. "Something the matter? Or was it because of what I just said?" she gazed to her twin next to her and tilted her head slightly to the side.

Yuuki buried her head into her sister's shoulder. ''Mom didn't have a happy ending either.'' She whispered clinging onto her younger twin's yellow dress tightly. She usually hated showing her sister her weaknesses, or anyone, but right now she didn't give a flying rat's ass.

"Yeah, I know..." she whispered almost too softly and her eyes were threatening to tear up at the mention of their mother. She placed her arms around her twin's shoulder and hugged her tightly. She promised herself not to cry, but seeing her sister so weak in front of her made her want to cry even more.

"I miss Mom..." she whispered again and a single tear flow down.

Yuuki nodded into her sister's shoulder. "Me to." She whispered tears starting to leak from her eyes. She lifted her head and switched places with Yuuna. Yuuki felt it was more appropriate for the big sister to be comforting the little one.

"Let's go visit Mom's grave later after school," she muttered after silently crying for a long while. Yuuna rested her head on Yuuki's shoulder then idly fiddling with the frills on her yellow uniform.

Ten minutes passed by. "Yuccy, I'm... hungry," she muttered and pouted slightly. A faint pink tint crept along her cheeks.

Yuuki nodded and squeezed her sister's shoulder. The placed her cheek against the top of her sister's head. "Alright." She agreed patting her sister shoulder.

"Then let's go get you some food, shall we?" She asked picking up her book and backpack.

"Alrighty," Yuuna replied and stood up from the chair as well. She placed the book back to its shelf before going out from the library with her twin.

Yuuki adjusted her backpack and signed out her book before walking out with her twin. Yuuki placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Do you want to go to the Cafeteria?" She asked, her mask was back up. There where no visible traces of any tears in her eyes or cheeks.

Yuuki grabbed a cloth for her backpack and whipped at her sister's cheeks. "Heh, who knew that a book could've made us start crying." She whispered quietly to her twin.

"Sure, we can go to the cafeteria. But people would probably start staring at us again," Yuuna sighed lightly and stood still while Yuuki wiped her cheeks.

Then she smiled sadly at her twin's statement and the sorrow showed up in her gray eyes again, "Yeah... who knew..." she whispered softly.

Yuuki flexed her hand lightly. "I trained this morning. And my middle finger hasn't been used in a while." She said smirking. "Besides, don't you want to try some of those nummy foods everyone is always talking about." Yuuki asked dragging her sister to wards the cafeteria.

Yuuna chuckled softly at her twin's 'middle finger' statement, "I suppose I would love to try them since we haven't tried them yet," she replied and let her sister dragged her.


	3. Chapter Three: Om Nom

**Now, it's my turn and I'm Yuuna by the way. ^^ Enjoy reading~**

Ouran Private High School

Chapter 3: OM NOM

Yuuki, Yuuna, Others

Words: 1,524

**Disclaimer****: We do not own OHSHC, except for the story plot and the RP site.**

Yuuki dragged her sister into the cafeteria. It fell quiet for a moment before everyone started talking again. She smirked. Good thing too. She walked over to the counter and looked at the menu. "What do you want Yuuna?" She asked her twin, glancing sideways.

Yuuna kept her gaze down when other strangers were around, "Uhm..." she pondered and took a peek at the menu from behind Yuuki. "I don't know, whatever I guess…" she replied and added, "You pick them out for me," she said and gave her twin a small smile.

Yuuki looked at her twin before sighing. "I have NO clue about any of these though." She said plainly. She glanced at a female student who was pointing at them and whispering towards her friend. Yuuki smirked and stuck her arm out straight before lifting her hand up and giving the girl the middle finger.

The younger twin heard the whispers and the looks some female students gave them. She didn't like it one bit, why can't they just leave her and her sister alone? Then Yuuki gave those girls the middle finger, which made her giggled inwardly. _'That would shut them up for a while_,' she thought silently and smiled.

"Yuccy," Yuuna called and tugged her twin's shirt a bit, "Why don't we try that one?" she pointed to a rather interesting looking dish with mashed potatoes and something she's not familiar with.

Yuuki took out some 10 thousand yen bills and pointed to the dish. "Two please," she said to the cook before stepping to the side so the next person can order. "Mash patotes. Mmm, nice." she said patting her sister's shoulder. Yuuna grinned at her sister, before going to the farthest table in the cafeteria, away from everyone's scrutinizing view.

Yuuki paid for the food before picking up the trays and walking towards the area where her sister was. She placed her sister's tray down and smiled at her. ''Lunch is served.'' Yuuki said picking up her fork and scooping up some mashed potatoes.

---

Tamaki walked into the cafeteria and saw a new boy standing by the cafeteria counter. He went up to introduce himself. But the guy walked back to one of the more hidden tables. Tamaki frowned and followed him. He saw him sit down beside a girl and hand a tray to her. Tamaki walked up to the two and smiled. "Hello, I'm Suou, Tamaki." He looked at the girl and kissed her hand softly. "And who might you be?"

Yuuna stared slightly wide-eyed at the blonde boy in front of her as he kissed her hand before snatching her hand away. She glanced towards her twin and her eyes were fearful. She didn't like it at all. Not one bit.

Yuuki put an arm around her twins shoulder, comforting her. Yuuna calmed down almost immediately once her sister comforted her. She grabbed hold onto Yuuki's shirt and tried to hide her face from the male blonde.

''Hey buddy. Why are you kissing my sister's hand?'' Yuuki asked, glaring at him. ''Who are you anyways? Thinking you can just come up and start flirting with people you don't even know?'' she demanded, standing up and glaring at Tamaki.

Tamaki looked sad for a moment before he bounced back up. "I am Tamaki Suou! King of the Host Club!" he said, pulling a rose out of his blazer and held it in front of Yuuna. "Such a Rose as you're self should know that," he said, using his seductive host voice.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow before muttering quietly, ''Mother in Heaven please make Takashi come and save us from this menace!'' she looked up before continuing to glare at him. ''You better leave.'' she said pointing towards the rest of the cafeteria.

---

Takashi walked into the Cafeteria and ordered lunch A. He looked around, attempting to find an empty table but found none, instead he saw Yuuki glaring at Tamaki. He walked calmly to the back before looking at them. He heard Yuuki telling Tamaki to go away. ''Yuuki. Yuuna.'' he said simply, sitting down beside Yuuna.

Yuuna sat quietly on her chair and she heard what her twin just said, _'Mother in Heaven, thank you for granting Yuccy's wish_,' she thought silently and hid her face again with Yuuki's shirt, not even wanting to look at the sudden intrusion made by the blonde. She nodded slightly at Takashi's direction when he called them, acknowledging his presence.

Tamaki ignored Yuuki and looked at the tall host club member. "Mori-senpai! You know these people!" he gasped and then sat down in front of them. "Why doesn't this princess come to the host club?" Tamaki asked, looking disappointedly at Mori.

Takashi looked at Yuuna, ''Shy, and dangerous.'' he stated simply, the latter referring to Yuuki. He didn't think that Tamaki could be as blind as to not know that Yuuki was obviously a girl. Since the two were twins.

Yuuki snickered and sat back down. ''Takashi, you know this creep?'' Yuuki asked, putting a lot of menace behind the word 'creep'. She began to coax her sister away from herself and towards her food. ''Yunny, you should eat.''

Yuuna nodded slightly at Yuuki's request and began to scoop the mash potatoes into her mouth. Her eyes twinkled slightly with delight as she tasted the food.

"Yuccy," she started, "Aren't you gonna eat too?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side, ignoring the presence of a certain blonde completely.

Yuuki sweat dropped and nodded at her sister's request. She stuck her spoon into the chocolate pudding looking stuff and then shoved it in her sister's mouth. She laughed. ''Taste good? Let me try.'' She said putting her spoon back into the pudding stuff and putting into her own mouth. She sighed, ''This is WAY better then what we had for supper..ever..'' she said sighing again and started to shovel the pudding into her mouth.

Takashi nodded. **"Sadly."** he added quietly to Yuuna. He smiled as Yuuki shoved some Mocha Mousse into her sister's mouth. He cut a piece of chicken up and put it in his own mouth, while keeping an eye on the Fukushima Twins and Tamaki.

Yuuna glanced at her twin as she sighed. She only smiled sadly and dropped her gaze to the food in front of her, playing with it for a while.

''What's wrong?'' Yuuki asked her twin softly. She placed her fork down and placed her hand on her twin's shoulder. She looked into her twin's sad eyes. ''Don't cry. I'm sorry, I should've asked before I gave you some of the pudding.'' she said, hugging her sister lightly, completely forgetting the blonde boy.

Takashi looked over when Yuuki started apologizing to Yuuna. He leaned over and wiped Yuuna's mouth with her napkin. "Mousse." he said before leaning back and patting her on the head, comforting her in his own way.

"No, it's nothing Yuccy," she whispered softly, "I'm okay, don't worry," she added reassuringly and smiled up at her twin. "And thank you Takashi." she replied at him.  
"We don't have class after this, do we?" she asked Yuuki. "Let's go to Mom," she added and glanced at her twin.  
"Takashi, do you want to come?"

Yuuki nodded at her twin before turning back to her food. But not before giving Yuuna the _'we'll talk about this later_' look and smiling at Takashi for helping her sister. Takashi nodded and smiled at Yuuna softly. He quickly finished his food and waited for the other two to finish. He looked at Tamaki who must've been thinking about Haruhi, since he had not spoken in a while.

Yuuna noticed the _'we'll talk about this later_' look her sister gave her and grimaced inwardly. She then pushed her plate away from her and stood up from her chair, she didn't feel like eating anymore.

Yuuki pushed her food towards the blonde before standing up. ''Let's go,'' she muttered, hooking her arm with her sister's and beckoning towards Takashi to follow. Yuuna nodded and let her sister lead the way out of the cafeteria. Everyone was staring when they left.

Takashi followed slightly behind the two, hands shoved in his pockets. He ignored the stares from the other students and closed the doors. "Yuuna." Takashi started, in a concerned tone.

"Hmm? What is it Takashi?" Yuuna side-glanced towards him and not even looking at him full front.

"What's wrong." he said, continuing walking forward. His eyes locked onto hers as he walked past her and stood beside Yuuki.

"Nothing's wrong Takashi," Yuuna replied, and averted her gaze to the ground. She knew if she did look into his eyes, he would be able to see the chaos in her gray ones. "Really," she added reassuringly and continued to walk.

Takashi dropped it and continued walking forwards. He occasionally gave Yuuna a glance, but left it at that. Yuuna noticed the occasional glances Takashi gave her but she paid no attention to it. He can be very persistent sometimes. She continued the walk until eventually they reached the outside school grounds.


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting Hours Are Almost U P

**woot! This is Ayame! . This took a while. Im sure the others made it so that I got the eight page rp. Well, anyways, this was taken from the rp, so...it's not really story, is it? Oh well, um...here's the link...IN WORDS! morinozuka dot proboards dot com**

---

Ouran Private High School

Chapter Four: Visiting Hours Are Almost U P

Yuuki, Yuuna, Takashi

Words: 3,963 (HOLY SNAZZ!)

Yuuki was sprawled out on her bed. She had taken a shower earlier, and her hair was still wet and flat. She flipped her book shut and sighed. She adjusted herself into a sitting postion and looked at her sweats. They where black with pink stripes up the side and pink waist line. She had on a black sports bra. You could see her belly button ring, a single black diamond.

She placed her book on her nightstand and stood up. Her arms went above her head, and she raised herself onto the tips of her toes and groaned. "I'm so glad Dad's on a business trip." She muttered softly.

*knock knock*

Yuuna peered into their bedroom. "Yuuki, are you there?" she asked timidly and took a step inside. She saw Yuuki standing in front of their shared bed. "What are we going to do today? Since Dad's on a business trip, he won't be able to keep his eyes on us,"

Yuuna was wearing an ivory sundress that reached to her knees. Two white ribbons were tied at either side of her hair. She walked towards the bed and plopped herself down.

Yuuki shrugged. ''Well first we have to eat, I'll make us some eggs this morning.'' She said tapping her chin lightly. ''And then we can hang around doing whatever we feel like.'' She said, yawning. ''I have to train after breakfast.'' She muttered walking into their closet, and reappearing a few seconds later in acid washed skinnies. She was wearing a black and white striped sweater and a white tank top under neath. She slid on a pair of black and white DC shoes. She attached white ribbons like her sister in her hair.

''And who knows, maybe Taka-kun will visit. I told him about Dad being away.'' Yuuki said turning around and smiling.

Takashi stood infront of the Fukushima's door. He lifted his hands after clearing his thoughts and froze lightly. He knew that their father wasn't going to be home today, but what if she was just wishing that he wasn't going to be.

Takashi and their father where not on good wave lengths yet.

Yuuki smiled and nodded ''Pancakes sounds good. With maple syrup!'' She said clapping her hands. ''And of course I'm happy. The whole house to ourselves, excluding the busy bodies maids. No father for a while. What could be better then this?'' She asked before hearing the door bell. She sighed and turned towards the door and walking towards the front door.

She reached it and swung open the door looking annoyed. ''Hello?'' She said, looking up and then smiling. ''Speak of the devil. Yo. Yuuna, Takashi is here.''

"Hey Takashi, glad you could make it. Yuuki was smiling when she mentioned your name earlier," she smiled teasingly at her twin. "Should we go to the kitchen now? I'm kinda hungry already," Yuuna said as she patted her empty stomach.

Takashim nodded and stepped inside, his head looked around. Before closing the door. "Ladies." He muttered, smiling slightly, he seemed unfazed that his friend was smiling when she said his name.

Yuuki glared softly at her twin before nodding. ''Yea. Let's get some grub!'' She said before walking towards the kitchen. ''We're having Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes for breakfast. With maple syrup imported from Canada!'' She said pulling out a carton of eggs and a thing of bacon.

''How many do you guys want?'' She asked as she pulled out the frying pan and set the stove to the correct temperature.

Yuuna pondered for a moment, "I'll have three please," she requested and walked over to the fridge, "I'll get started on the pancakes now," she said while pulling out the flour and the milk and grabbed the cinnamon spice from its rack.

She took the mixing bowl from the shelf and started to make pancakes for the three of them. She set about to cook the pancakes. Yuuna made plain pancakes and some chocolate chip pancakes too, since those were her favorites.

Takashi looked at the two twins starting to make food. "Two please." He said to Yuuki. Smiling lightly. He looked around, wondering what he could do while the two cooked.

Yuuki nodded before starting to crack the eggs. Once getting the eggs started to work. She started working on the bacon. She put in the entire thing and put the splatter guard on. She turned and looked at Takashi. "Takashi, you can set the table, or make some juice. You choose." She said pointing to the cabinets.

"Pancakes ready," Yuuna announced and took one of the larger plates and placed the pancakes on it. She sat at the table and waited for Yuuki to finish cooking the eggs and bacon.

Since Yuuna was extremely hungry, she took a nibble at the pancake while watching Yuuki cook.

Takashi pulled down three plates and put them on the table. He also pulled out cups and a jug of orange juice and some milk and set them on the table. He eyed Yuuna as she ate some pancakes. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Eggs and bacon." Yuuki said turning around and pushing two eggs onto one plate and three onto another. On the third she put three. She placed the frying pan into the sink and put some bacon strips on the other plates." She pulled out the maple syrup and grabbed some pancakes. "Mmm" She said smirking and pouring it over the pancakes.

Yuuna only nodded in reply at Takashi question.

"Yay! Eggs and bacon~" she said happily before putting a spoonful of eggs inside her mouth. She picked up the bacon and began chewing slowly.

"Yuccy! Save some of the maple syrup for me!" she whined and pouted slightly.

Yuuki passed the maple syrup to Takashi and grinned at her twin. "What Maple Syrup?" She asked. Getting back at her sister for earlier. She said then shot up and ran towards the kicthen. "Forgot toast!"

Takashi passed the syrup to Yuuna and tore up a piece of bacon before putting it into his mouth. "Juice?" He asked Yuuna, while picking up the orange juice. His hosting instincts kicking in.

"Yuuna's being mean," she muttered with a slight pout, and pondered how to get back to her sister later.

"Thank you Takashi," she said as she took the maple syrup from him, "Yeah sure, juice would be nice," she replied.

Yuuki imergered a moment later with her 'not impressed plz' face on. "You mean 'Yuuki's being mean?'" Yuuki said placing the plate of toast down infront of Takashi. "Now we're done." She said sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast and dipping it into the yellow part of the egg. "I like em dunky!" She said towards Takashi.

He nodded and grabbed a piece of toast. He took a notice about the twins differences. He had only seen Yuuna a couple of times, but enough times for them to be friends. Yuuna had long hair, while Yuuki's was chopped short. Yuuna had more girly features, while Yuuki looked more male, but like Mitsukuni.

"Damn it.. Yuuki heard me and she even corrected me," she sighed and turned to her twin, "Yes, Yuuki, **you** are being mean," she giggled.

She then noticed the sparkle in her twin's eyes when she talked to Takashi, she snickered inwardly and continued eating her breakfast.

Yuuki kicked her twin in the shin. "They did not!" She said using twin telepathy. She scowled at her twin before eating a piece of her toast.

"Ow!! Yuccy! That hurts!" she whined and began rubbing her shin to ease the pain her twin just gave her. Her eyes began to glisten a little.

Yuuki looked at her sister for a moment before frowning. ''I'm sorry Yuuny, don't cry.'' She said slipping out of her seat and patting her sister's shin little before kissing it. ''All better?'' She asked standing up and ruffling her sister's hair.

She nodded timidly but the pout was still there, just a little.

"What are we gonna do after this?" she asked and nibbled the pancake on her plate while looking from Yuuki to Takashi then back again.

Takashi looked at Yuuki. He hadn't really given a thought to what he would do when he got here. Just thought they his friends would want to go out, or do something that would usually be against their father's rules. ''Fair.'' He suggested, remembering seeing a Fair in the news this morning.

Yuuna's attention perked up when Takashi mentioned 'Fair'. She looked hopefully at her twin, almost pleading.

"Can we go to the fair Yuccy?"

Yuuki put a finger to her lip and thought. She finished off her breakfast and collected everyone's dishes. Tossing them in the sink before walking back out and looking at Yuuna. ''After I practice. The servants have to give father a report on how many times I practiced in his absents. But I already threatened them, if they tell father anything else besides that. I will make their job here so horrible they will begin to cry.'' She said smiling evilly at the end of that.

She smiled at her sister's threat towards the maids, "Then lets go to the dojo, I want to see you practice, remember?" she said and got up from her chair.

Takashi nodded and stood up after Yuuna did. "I'll practice to." He said, smiling lightly towards the older twin. He dusted some crumbs from the toast off his black shirt before looking at the two.

Yuuki smirked towards Takashi before nodding and hooking her arm with her sisters. ''I'll kick his ass for Yuuna!'' She said to no one in particular.

Yuuna heard what Yuuki just said and lightly smirked, "Would you really do that?" she asked and gave out a light chuckle. She let her sister dragged her to the dojo.

Takashi smiled lightly as he followed the girls into the Dojo. Once there he grabbed a spare Gi and went to change. He stepped out and tied his black belt around his waste and went to streach by Yuuna.

Yuuki grabbed her personal Gi and changed into it. She stepped out and smiled at her sister. Her own black belt was secured around her waist. The whiteness of the Gi made her skin look paler, and you could also see the faint line of scars along one side of her face and arm. A large clearly visable line marked where she fell on the glass.

She sat down beside Takashi and stretched.

Yuuna noticed the scar on her sister's arm and frowned slightly as she remembered what happened in the past. She cursed the bastard of a father for doing that to Yuuki and she will never forgive him, ever.

She sat calmly and quietly, Indian-style. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before she starts her meditation. Although she doesn't do any training due to her fragile body, she loves to meditate as it calms her.

After stretching, Takashi stood up and stood on the mat. He looked at Yuuna as she mediated. "Kendo or Martial Arts?" He asked, looking back at Yuuki.

Yuuki tapped her chin lightly. ''Start off with Martial Arts no weapons, then with, then Kendo. Alright.'' She said standing up and facing him. She bowed before going into fighting stance. From her position, she knew that Takashi could clearly see the large scar on her arm from over three years ago.

Yuuna continued to meditate and opened her eyes slightly to peek at her sister and her friend. She was pondering on something in her mind. But she would probably know what her sister's reaction would be if she voiced her suggestion.

Takashi bowed also. Before lunging forward and bring one had down towards her neck. And twisting his foot slightly, ready to kick her if she blocked his first attack.

Yuuki brought her hand up, whacking his wrist away. She flipped backwards and landed just out of his reached before sending a snap kick towards him.

Throughout the training, Yuuna watched Yuuki and Takashi intently. She noted the movements they made, filing it at the back of her mind.

'_If I told Yuuki I wanted to try martial arts or Kendo, she would probably flip out..._' she thought silently and continued to watch their training. '_I don't want to be so weak like this, I wish I could protect Yuuki too like what she did to me,_' she added mentally.

'_Maybe Takashi could train me if Yuuki doesn't want to,_' she noted silently.

Yuuki twisted around and jumped up. She looked at her twin before punching at Takashi's face. "Ha!" She said smirking loudly.

Takashi grabbed her foot before it connected with his chest and twisted it. He twisted it so she was facing the mat instead of him. And pushed her foot to the side, knocking her down. He looked at Yuuna for a second, noting that she was watching them he stood straight and looked down at Yuuki.

Yuuna chuckled softly and felt amused as she watched Takashi beat her sister. She noted that Yuuki always have a tendency to lower her guard down after landing a blow towards Takashi and he took that opportunity to land a blow towards her sister.

Yuuki twisted around and stuck her feet under Takashi and flipped, kicking his feet from under him. She stood up and placed her foot on his chest. "I win!" She said after three seconds of having him on his back.

"See I won for Yuuna!" She said giving her twin sister thumbs up.

Yuuna only laughed when her sister won for her and clapped her hands in amusement, "Yay! Yuccy won!"

"You're going to practice Kendo after this, right?" she asked as she looked from Yuuki to Takashi.

Takashi nodded at Yuuna before rolling away from Yuuki's foot and sitting up. "Going easy on you." He said with a smirk before standing up and rolling his shoulders. "Weapons?" He asked, looking at the short haired twin.

Yuuki smirked and then touched the scar that ran down her eye. "Sure. besides I already got one scar from weapons. Another one might not be so bad." She said smirking before walking out of the room and returning with two Kendo swords. She tossed the one with a case towards Takashi and then looked at her sister. ''We won't hurt each other, I promise. Right Taka-kun?'' She said tapping the duller end of her Kendo stick against her shoulder.

Yuuna only smiled and watched with interest as the Kendo training began. She made a mental note to ask Takashi if he could teach her martial arts and Kendo. Besides, she wanted to learn self-defence, it's only better that way.

There was a clash as the two blades whammed against each other. Takashi back up and held his sword, ready to defend when needed to. He looked at Yuuna, who was still watching with interset.

Yuuki backed up and looked at Takashi. She made a mental note that his stance told her that he was ready to defend. She swung her blade so it was resting in her open palm. She lightly tapped it against her hand before clenching it. Blood welled up and started failling down her arm. She smirked before lunging at Takashi.

Instead of attacking, she slid under neath Takashi and stood up quickly. Yuuki placed the tip of her sword against Takashi's back and smiled. "Point." She told her sister.

Yuuna smiled at her sister's victory but then she saw the blood on her sister's arm. "Yuccy!" she cried and rushed to her side. She took hold of Yuuki's arm and examined it. "You don't have to go this far," she scolded and went to get the first aid kit.

She took her sister's arm again and began to treat it. "You know I don't like it if you got hurt like this, intentional or not," she said, frowning.

Yuuki sighed and let her sister examine her arm. She looked over at Takashi and smiled lightly, using her free hand she made a face at him. "I win!"

Takashi gasped as Yuuki cut her hand. She slid between his feet and he felt a sharp pressure on his back. He turned around as Yuuna ran forward yelling at Yuuki. Takashi stepped forward and grabbed Yuki's wrist and looked at the cut. When Yuuki made a face at him, and then started helping Yuuna clean and bandage her hand. He gave her a concerned look "Be careful."

Yuuna noticed the concerned look on Takashi's face. "See Yuccy? Even Takashi is concerned," she said and gave her sister a small smile, "You should know better than to let us worry if you got yourself injured like this," she scolded. She let Takashi do the rest of the treatment to her sister's arm.

Takashi nodded and then kissed Yuuki's hand. "Better?" He asked, letting her hand fall from his. He froze, realizing what he just did.

Yuuki sighed, and mumbled something. She blushed when Takashi kissed her hand and averted her gaze. "Sure." She mumbled before turning and walking into the changing room. There was a small squeaking noise from the changing room.

Yuuki came out a few moments later, dressed like her twin. She adjusted her wig and smiled. "There we go." She said before grumbling as she tugged at the sun dress.

Yuuna held back a chuckle when Takashi kissed her sister's hand and she noticed the blush on Yuuki's face. She puts on a straight face and snickered silently.

When Yuuki got out of the changing room and saw her sister wearing a sundress, which happened rarely, she ran to Yuuki to give her a tight hug before squealing, "Yuuki so kawaii!!"

Yuuna turned towards Takashi, "Ne Takashi, isn't she cute?" she asked and her gray eyes twinkled happily, her arms still around her sister's shoulders.

Takashi nodded then added "You sound like Mitsukuni." He stated walking over and picking Yuuki up and placing her on his shoulders, before picking up Yuuna in one hand and walking towards the door. He had already changed into his clothes.

Yuuki nodded before adding. "I'm wearing shorts under this, plus a tanktop. So if I need to kick ass, just rip off the dress and then I'll be able to kick some without worrying about showing my underwear.'' She said simply before getting lifted onto Takashi's shoulder. She gasped and looked around. ''Don't you think I'm a little tall for this?'' She asked, with her sitting on his shoulders, her legs dangled down to his waist, and her head was at least at the 6 foot 7 inch mark. ''Like not even Ichro is this tall!'' She said surpised at the sudden height.

"I think Hani's way of talking is rubbing off on me," she said with a slight frown then shook her head a little. "We're going to the fair right?" she asked for confirmation while looking from her sister to Takashi. "And Yuuki, at least for once, enjoy the tall height. You don't get many, or any, chances of being that tall," she giggled.

Takashi nodded before stepping out of the house and walking down the dirt driveway. "Who's Ichro?" He asked, looking down at Yuuna. Since he couldn't see Yuuki. "Yuuki's boyfriend?" He asked, a small teasing enlaced into the words. But his eyes where clouded with confusion and emotions.

"Ah no, don't worry Takashi, Ichro's not Yuuki's boyfriend," she said reassuringly as she noticed the cloud of emotions in his eyes and smiled at Takashi. "He's one of her friends, I think he's in one class with you," she said as she placed a finger to her lips, pondering on something.

Yuuki sighed happily. ''If only. He lived in America for a couple of years. And has transfered to Ouran the other day.'' She explained smiling lightly. ''He's 6 foot 5.'' She said looking down at Yuuna. ''Right? Compared to that bitch Shizuka he's a giant.'' She said attempting to put Takashi's short hair into a braid.

"Well, he's definitely a giant," she replied and looked up at her sister with a smile before adding, "I still don't get it why that Shizuka hates us so much," she said grudgingly.

Takashi placed down Yuuna before reaching up and removing Yuuki from his shoulders and digging in his pockets before pulling out his cellphone and calling his chaffuers to bring two cars. One for him to drive, and the other so the person driving his car can get back without any problem. "Thinks your trying to steal her boyfriend." He suggestioned.

Yuuki clapped her hands once. "That explains why she tried to put a snake down my shirt the other day!'' She exclaimed before laughing. ''Little did she know that I'm not afraid of snakes.'' She said winking before looking up at Takashi. ''You'd like Ichro! He's a worry wort though.'' She laughed remembering some memories.

Yuuna nodded in agreement at her sister's statement. Then she remembered something that happened a few days ago, "Shizuka gave me death glares a few days ago, and I tried to ignore them really hard but she made me feel uncomfortable as if she wanted to do something awful to me," she said quietly and a crease formed on her forehead.

Yuuki nodded and sighed. ''Everyone out of the nine of us get along, but as soon as she comes in. It's like bam, instant tension.'' She sighed with irration. ''When I showed this'' she pointed to her scar. ''to them, everyone was concerned, and remeber how Ichro looked. His forhead looked as if concern and worry was going to be a preminante feature on his face. But then Shizuka came in and said 'aw, little Yucky got a boo-boo'. I swear I saw more then one hand curl into a fist and twitch in her direction.

"I remembered that," Yuuna recalled, "I feel like slapping her for being so indifferent but I didn't want Ichro to be worried or something. She doesn't even know how you actually got that scar.." she trailed off.

Yuuki shrugged and sighed. "Do you think she would care either way? She would've launched into aother story about how her right father always was cruel to her. And none of us want to tell her to shut up, in fear that she would start spazzin." She said, smoothing out the much hated sun dress on her body.

Yuuna shrugged lightly at her sister's question, she didn't know what to say to that since it was true. She waited beside Takashi and her sister for the cars to arrive. She pondered for a while on what she wanted to get at the fair.

Takashi saw two cars apporching them. One a sleek black convertable, the other a BMW. The convertable stopped infront of the three and the driver got out. "Morinozuka-sama." The driver said, bowing before going to get in the BMW. Takashi helped the girls into the car before sitting down in the driver's seat. "Shizuka-san sounds mean." He commented on their earlier converstaion.

Yuuki nodded. "She's a bitch. She wants everything we want. She doesn't care for Ichro or anyone. And she likes to cally me Yucky and Yuuna - Runt." She said, sighing and leaning back on the passenger seat. She buckled herself in and turned slightly so she was facing both of them. "Let's go to the fair already!"

Yuuna nodded eagerly because she wanted to have fun already. Being in the estate with their Dad around wasn't much fun at all. She buckled herself in at her seat.

She leaned back and gazed out of the window's car to look up at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: First Visit

**Takashi/Mori/Alex is posting.... XD**

**Ouran Private High School**

**Chapter Five: First Visit**

**Yuuki, Yuuna, Takashi**

**Words: 892ish...**

Yuuki took a deep breath before pushing open the creaky gates to the graveyard. She instantly knew that this was an old graveyard. She had yet be able to visit her mother's grave. Her father didn't allow it. If he figured out that the twins came here he would be furious. Of course Yuuki would take full blame, she stepped into the grave yard and lookked around. Her face was unreadable as she scanned the head stones for her mother's name.

"Itsumo-Fukushima, Marie." She muttered bending down and brushing vines and fallen leaves from the head stone. Yuuki took out a pair of scissors and started to cut the vines and roots away from her mother's grave. "Hey mom, sorry about not visiting." She whispered, and laid a hand on the grave stone. She smiled softly and laid her forehead against the gravestone and sighed. Her hand was tracing the scar on her arm softly.

Yuuna sat quietly beside her sister, and took hold of her sister's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Hey mom, sorry for not visiting lately," she whispered, "How are you today?"

Yuuki smiled and squeezed her sister's hand. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her hand traced her mother's name.

Yuuna began telling her mother about the events that happened lately, in school and at home. She told her about the weird blonde who suddenly decided to intrude their space in the cafeteria.

Takashi stood behind the two quietly. Not knowing what to do, since he had never visited a grave before. He watched Yuuki and Yuuna talk to their mother. He smiled softly, and sat down behind them. Waiting until they where ready to leave.

She helped her sister cleaned their mother's grave and once that was done, she placed calla lilies, their mother's favorite flowers, onto the grave. She smiled fondly and ran her fingers along the grave stone as she recalled the happy memories they shared together before she died.

"We missed you so much, Mom," she whispered on the verge of tears but she held them back as much as she could, knowing that their mother wouldn't be happy if they cried.

Yuuki looked back at Takashi and scowled. "Say something. " She said, moving over so Takashi could fully see the grave. She turned back ariund and looked at the grave stone. She smiled and then took a picture frame out of her backpack and placed it on the grave. "Mom, this is Takashi. He's a friend school."

Yuuna moved over also in order to let Takashi say something to their mother. She stood up and watched the scenery around her.

Takashi shifted slightly before murmmering a hello to the twins mother. He felt odd talking to someone who was either in a deep slumber that could never be woken from, or up in the clouds. He smiled softly at Yunna before patting her on the head softly. Her eyes where wet and puffy. Looking like she was about to cry.

Yuuna sniffed and gave Takashi a small smile. She took her sister's hand in hers, and squeezed it lightly, she wanted to be strong in front of their mother.

Yuuki squeezed her sister's hand and leaned against the head stone again. "Mom we really miss you." She whispered before turning and whacking Takashi. "Our mom is probally bored. Say something more." She demanded.

Yuuna can't help but giggled when her sister demanded Takashi to say something more to their mother.

"Mom," she started and gazed at the head stone, "If you must know, Yuuki always bullies Takashi," she let out a small chuckle.

Takashi nodded then patted the head stone lightly. "It's not your fault."He said with a yawn. He placed a hand on Yuuna's shoulder lightly and smiled.

Yuuki turned around and glared at them. "What is that suppose to mean?'' She asked, using fake angry and hurt tone. She smirked. ''Besides, If I'm not mean, then this little group of friends would be bland and werid.'' She said, standing up.

"I guess you're right Yuccy," she replied, "It would definitely be bland and weird," she nodded in agreement. "Where do we go after this? I don't want to go home yet," she said quietly as she looked at her twin.

Takashi looked down at Yuuna and smiled. "Ice cream?" he asked, wanting to see if the youngest twin wanted to go have some Ice cream before going to the library. Since he knew with Yuuki. That is where he would end up.

Yuuki nodded and grabbed her sister's hand. "Let's go, then we can go to the library and make Takashi give us piggy backs to reach the taller shelves where the older books are." She said, turning back to the grave she left a little candy on it and smiled. "Bye mom, we'll come visit with our other friends later. We'll have a picnic okay?" She said before kissing her palm and pressing it against the Marie part of the head stone.

Yuuna did the same gesture as Yuuki did to their mother's head stone after nodding to Takashi to get some ice cream.

"We'll see you soon Mom," she whispered softly.

Takashi patted the stone, like he would do patting one of the twins head. He straightened up and smoothed out his blazer before following the girls out of the graveyard.


	6. Chapter Six: Lounging Around

**Hey Guys! It's Kaoru here! (I also posted the first chapter. didn't think to say hello. Sorry. XD) so...HELLO. Enjoy.**

Ouran Private High School

Chapter One: Lounging Around

Characters: Yuuki, Izagaure

Words: 1,375

Izagaure sat down on the ledge of the fountain, stuffing his hand into the right pocket of his pants, obviously looking for another piece of candy, having like 5 in a row. He'd watch as the kids walked past him, looking at him for a seemingly long moment, before pulling out a Cherry flavored lollipop, the creepy, yet happy grin upon his face.  
He sat there for the rest of the time, eating one piece of candy after another, while the silver trash bin next to him began to fill up with colorful candy wrappers and sticks from the lollipop. Normal people would get sick, but it seemed like he didn't He ate candy since he was very young for a long time, so it seemed that he gained some sort of immunity?  
He sighed, seeing that no one else was around the fountain anymore; just a few lingering girls, turning his attention towards the blue sky above, watching how slowly the clouds moved.

Yuuki was sitting in a tree, watching the students pass. She looked at the trunk of the tree and noticed the tiny little ants crawling along it. Her ear almost twitched as she heard the sound of crinkling candy wrappers. She fell backwards from the tree. Her legs still hooked onto the branch, her hair was going straight to the ground. She was level with this guy and she stared at him as he sucked on a cherry lollipop.  
"Candy?" She asked, her face was blank, but her eyes told her she was happy that he had candy. To other people she might not seem as the Candy liking type. But she adored the sugary treats.

Izagaure heard the noise of someone falling out of a tree, looking down to see a girl. While sucking on his Cherry lollipop, with the same noticeable grin across his face, he yawned. "Yes~" He replied, before stuffing his free hand down the right pocket of his pants, taking out a blue raspberry hard candy, handing it towards the girl.

He wasn't the type to help other's up, but he didn't want to seem mean, did he? "What's your name~?" Izagaure asked, a hint of curiosity across his face, wondering who would ask him about having a piece of candy. Besides, this girl seemed to be the non 'girly girl' type, so he was fine with that. Extending a hand out, he waited to see if the girl would hold it so he can help her up, or not.

Yuuki stood up and smiled at him, she took the candy and unwrapped it. "I'm Fukushima, Yuuki. And you?" She asked, putting the hard candy in her mouth. "Thanks for the candy by the way." She said sucking lightly on the blue hard candy.

"Izagaure Momoai~" He responded, watching Yuuki stand up, telling him thanks. "I have more in my pocket anyways." He said, before finished the lollipop and placing the stick in the trash bin nearby, taking out one of those blue raspberry candy pieces, doing the same procedure as he was doing with the lollipop.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow and looked at the wrappers in the garbage. "Are you pockets never-ending?" She asked, sitting down next to Izagaure. She sucked lightly on the candy again. Her fingers where fiddling with the wrapper that was enclosed in her hands.

Izagaure smiled, before letting off a slight cough. "It seems so. That's what people say anyways." He sighed, putting his mahogany eyes towards the ground. "I can't live without candy; it's like my passion of life."

''I can't survive without Kendo or Marital arts.'' She said, her hand unconsciously running down her arm, tracing the faint, but still bold against her pale skin, scar. She smiled. ''But Candy is good! It's sugary and easy to carry around.'' She said, she gave him a crooked smirk.

Izagaure smiled, seeing that she also agreed that candy is good. "Of course it is!" He replied, moving some silver hair away from his mahogany colored hues. "So, why are you in this school? Parents, or how smart you were?"

She tapped her chin and shrugged. ''I guess both, because I took the test to get in here, forced by my dad. But I think I got in because of my dad bribed the school. He wanted me to join the kendo club.'' She said shrugging before tossing the wrapper into the garbage. ''What about you?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother and father started to quarrel with each other, and that started to make them separate from each other, so I told them that I will be taking the exam to get into this school, and they immediately went from argumentative, to happy and calm." He replied, finishing his last piece of candy, before looking in his pocket. "Oh no, no candy~!" He said, the smile still on his face.

She nodded. ''It's a good thing your parents aren't fighting anymore.'' She smiled at him, before looking forward. Yuuki stood up and smiled at him. ''Then let's go get some more!'' She said holding her hand down towards him.

"Yes, it--" Izagaure couldn't finish, before she said to get some more candy, nodding as he stood up. "Alright~" He replied, placing his right hand onto hers, and began to look forward to get more candy!

Yuuki smiled and then started walking forward, dragging Izagaure behind her. ''I'll pay!'' She announced pulling out wallet with her free hand.

"Thank you." He said happily, actually blinking when Yuuki said that she will pay. Huh? He always had paid for his own candy, but someone is going to pay for it? The one thing that she doesn't know is that he's going to buy a WHOLE LOT.

Yuuki smiled and then stopped and looked at him. ''Where do you wanna go to get your Candy?'' She asked. Raising her eye brow at the boy.

Izagaure thought for a moment, before nodding. "The mall. I heard that they opened a huge candy ONLY store~" He said obsessively, letting his happy smile spread even wider.

Yuuki laughed and then flipped her backpack off her shoulder and pulled out some car keys. ''Let's go.'' She said smiled before flipping her backpack over her shoulder. She pulled him into the student parking lot and up to a motorcycle. She blinked. ''Oh right...'' She muttered tapping her chin.

Izagaure followed Yuuki into the parking lot, stopping in front of a motorcycle before blinking slightly, seeing that she stopped, tapping her chin in the process. "Huh?" He asked out of sheer curiosity, his grin lowering down to the normal one.

"Nothing. I was just wondering wither or not you wanted to ride on my motorcycle." She said, leaning again the sleek black bike and holding out a second black helmet with a black face protector.

"It's alright." He said, before also getting on the motorcycle, making sure that he was securely in place so he wouldn't fly off in the middle of the street.

Yuuki smirked. "Hold on to something." She advised before revving the engine, pulling down her helmet she planted on foot on the ground, twisting the bike around. Now facing the gates. She zoomed out, the tires squealing against the pavement in the process.

In fact, Izagaure never rode on a motorcycle, but he knows how they work and what posture one needs to not slip and fall off of the thing. Strange, yes? Holding onto the edges with his hands, he looked like a child that was waiting for something to happen, letting his eyes drift off into space.

Yuuki smiled and sped up before screeching to a stop beside the mall. She swung off and turned it off. She pulled out the key and looked at Izagaure. "Let's go. I have enough room for at least four bags of candy in my backpack." She said tapping her chin and placing her helmet under the seat where a little hidey hole was.

He smiled even more when they reached the mall, and almost jumped off of the motorcycle, landing next to Yuuki. "Alright!" He said, smiling as he began to make his way towards the Candy Store immediately.

Yuuki laughed and followed behind Izagaure quietly.


	7. Chapter Seven: Taking a Walk

**It's Yuuna's turn again, hello minna-san~**

**---**

**Ouran Private High School**

**Chapter Seven: Taking a Walk**

**Characters: Kaoru, Ayame**

**Words: 2,100+**

**Disclaimer****: We do not own OHSHC, except for the story plot and the RP site**

---

Kaoru walked out of the doors of Ouran Private High School, ear buds in place, loud music blasting at top volume and walks down the steps to the Courtyard. It felt strange, to be away from Hikaru, but he needed space from his twin for the first time in God knows how long, so he set out in a random direction, just walking aimlessly.

Ayame sat under a tree, reading a book. It was a fictional book, of course, about a father and daughter. She had read this book so many times, but she loved it because it reminded her of her father and herself.

She sighed as she closed the book and hugged it against her chest. Her father had been gone on a business trip in America for more than ten years. What was he doing there? What could be taking him this long that he had to miss his daughter grow up? Was he working there so that she and her mother always had enough money, or was he there for selfish reasons? Either way, they did make sense when she tried to figure it out in her head.

Kaoru continued his walk, staring off into space, lost in thoughts as his music blasted into his ears. He could practically hear Haruhi nagging at him to turn it down so he wouldn't go deaf. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk past the trees, vaguely noticing a girl sitting there reading ahead of him, but not really registering who it was, or the fact that he knew her, as he was so preoccupied, until he tripped over her extended leg, landing face flat in the grass.

Ayame looked down at the boy that had just tripped over her leg. Well, that made two times that someone tripped over her, today. She rubbed her shin as she looked over at the boy.

"That hurt..." she mumbled to herself, "You should watch were you're going," she informed him.

Kaoru, after having pulled himself off of Ayame's leg, looked at her, cocking his head. She was talking at him. He could see her lips moving. All he heard was the loud guitar solo of his music.

When Ayame didn't get a respond, but a stare instead, she saw his headphones to his mp3 player. Silently, she took one of them off his ear and said, "You should watch where you're going." She could hear the music from the headphone. He had it on really loud.

Even loud music didn't excuse lack of eye sight. She let go of the ear phone and crossed her arms, waiting for an apology of some kind.

"Sorry Ayame." Kaoru muttered, oddly embarrassed. "I had a lot on my mind. I wasn't paying attention...obviously..." he confessed. "What were you reading?" he asked, once again noticing the book that she still had clutched to her chest, and offered her a smile. He stood and offered her a hand. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked hopefully. He had been feeling lonely.

"Um, er...sure" Ayame said. She didn't have much else to do. "But...let's just not go into the maze" she said. Just before, she had gone into the maze, twice, and had the crap scared out of her, twice.

She got up and began to walk with Kaoru. She told him about the book she was read; about a father and daughter. The father figure in the book was always gone on long trips and one day he just stopped coming home. The girl sets out on a journey to find her father and when she does, they re-unite. Apparently, while the father was gone, he was working for the king and made lots of money. In the end, like most books, they lived happily ever after.

"I've read it one too many times" she admitted with a smile. Looking up into the sky, she saw that it was a bright, cloudless day.

Kaoru smiled at her. "You must like it a lot." They walked further in companionable silence and Kaoru led Ayame to one of Ouran's many man-made ponds. He sat down on the grass and motioned for her to join him and he stared at the water. It was perfect, Ouran would have no less, and there were small fish swimming in it.

"What's your father like?" he asked her after the long silence.

"Yeah, I do." Ayame said as she sat down next to Kaoru, her legs stretched out towards the water. The water was beautiful, but it was manmade. Though she had seen many natural ponds, springs and lakes, this was okay for being man made.

"Well, I haven't heard much from my father since, like the man in the book, he's gone away to make money. But when he was here, he was always working on his stuff, but once or twice -I can't remember- he'd play with me but...it was always my mother who tucked me into bed or took me out to do something fun." she said, pulling her legs put and wrapping her arms around them.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said sincerely. He looked at Ayame. He could see that this affected her much more than she was willing to let on. He wished she was comfortable opening up, but he understood. They hadn't known each other long, though he did care about her very much. But he offered her a small smile, knowing that she probably did not want to talk about it much more, so he didn't press her for information. He hoped she knew she could always talk to him if she needed someone. Now that he thought about it, they both needed someone. He and Hikaru had started changing. He understood how she felt, though he knew he was lucky that Hikaru remained in his life. She wasn't that lucky.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm always here if you need someone, okay?" he said, trying his best to be comforting, an action he wasn't familiar with.

"Thank you Kaoru," Ayame said, leaning a bit forward to see the water better, though she could still not see her reflection, so she scooted herself even more to see her reflection in the pond. She took a strand of her black hair and began to rub it between her fingers. It was soft and silky, but she quickly pulled it behind her ear after.

"Kaoru" she began, turning away from the water and looking over at him "You're trying to comfort me...Why?" she asked. Sure, her friends always tried to comfort her, but not in the way he was.

Kaoru looked at her questioningly, but paused before speaking, trying to formulate a coherent answer. He hadn't really thought about it. She just seemed upset, and he didn't want to see her being unhappy.

"I guess because you seemed sad." he shrugged. "I felt like I should comfort you because...I wanted you to be happy." he said his voice trailing off as his sentence ended. He looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, no. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, it's just..." Ayame said, trailing off, feeling her face redden. He wanted her to be happy? "Thank you" she said with a smile. No one had really said that they wanted to see her happy, like that. Her mother had, but with hugs and kisses...before she took on her father's work in Japan, and her friends just made her happy by just being her friends, but no one had said it before. She liked it.

She leaned forward towards the water again and poked it with her finger, seeing the ripples ruin the mirror in the water. She could see a few fish swim away from her spot in the water, except one that swam towards her.

"Your welcome." Kaoru said with a smile. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but chose to ignore it and join Ayame at the water's edge. He sat on the stones that lined the water and yanked off his shoes and socks, throwing them aside a few feet away from them. He then rolled up his pants past the knee, not caring whether or not the expensive uniform pants wrinkled and dunked his feet and shins into the water, laughing as several fish swarmed his feet curiously. "Look Ayame!" he said pointing to the fishes surrounding his toes.

Ayame giggled as she watched the fish. They had swum towards him when he put his feet into the water, but the small fishes swam away from her when she just put her finger in. _I guess it's opposite day, today_, she thought to herself with an inward laugh.

"Hey, I'm going to Okinawa this weekend...I was wondering if you wanted to come." she said. She had planned this trip for herself and her mother, but just this morning, her mother told her that she wouldn't be able to make the vacation. Ayame had been looking forward to time with her mother, but in the end, it's like she never even asked.

Kaoru laughed with her. "The fishes like me." He said, smiling at her.

He looked up at her when she began to speak to him again, about a trip she was taking to Okinawa. Did she just ask if he wanted to come? "Sure!" he said enthusiastically. "What day are we going?"

"Friday," Ayame said, informing him "But I'm staying until Sunday at noon, but you're free to go any time you want." she said, hoping he'd stay the time she was there, too. Even though her mother wasn't coming, she was planning on going anyways and her friends were too busy to come with her. She was glad Kaoru wanted to come with her.

"I'll stay!" He said, glad to have something to do over the weekend and glad that it was with Ayame. "Where are we staying?"

"We'll be staying at the hotel resort next to the beach. It was hard for me to get a room, it's a double bed room, but you can get another room if you want." Ayame said. The room was originally for her and her mother, but it would be awkward for her and Kaoru to share a room, but it was polite to offer, even though he would most likely take another room.

Kaoru blushed at the prospect of sharing a room with her. "Well, if you've already made the reservations, I can get a room too, but if you'd like, my family has an estate in Okinawa and we could stay there." He offered.

"Really?!" Ayame said in surprise. "That sounds great." she said. Kaoru had an estate in Okinawa? She had always tried to get her mother to get one, but she was always busy and she didn't have full access to the Nara funds. She had an allowance, but that was usually spent on the latest trends, accessories and fictional books.

"Well go to your estate instead, then" she decided happily, wondering what it looked like.

"Great!" He said. "I'll call ahead and have them prepare everything for us! Would you like to meet me there or have me pick you up?"

He was extremely excited for this weekend. He couldn't wait to tell Hikaru about it. He was grinning ear to ear.

"I'd enjoy it if you'd pick me up," Ayame said. This weekend was going to be great! A lot better than she had hoped for. She heard the bell ring. Her free period was over, unfortunately.

"Wait, before I go..." she took out a piece of paper, which she was using for her bookmark, but she had read this book many times. It didn't matter if she reread a few pages. And with that, she wrote her address and phone number on it.

"Here you go. Call me before you come." she said, handing Kaoru the paper. "See you later" she said, running off to her class.

"Sure thing!" Kaoru said.

The bell rang. He needed to go to class and apparently so did Ayame. He was about to say goodbye, but she caught his attention first and scribbled something on the back of her bookmark and handed it to him.

He examined the piece of paper and saw that she had written what he assumed was her address and phone number, which was confirmed when she told him to call her when he came to pick her up.

She said goodbye and he waved back at her. "Bye Ayame, I'll see you later!" He said, smiling as he watched her retreating form.


	8. Chapter 8: Concrete A N G E L

**IIIITTSSS YUUUKKIIII!!!!! Hehe I gets to post muh favorite RP!**

Ouran Private High School

**Chapter Eight: Concrete ~A N G E L~ **

**Yuuki, Takashi, Yuuna, Kaoru, Ayame, Hani.**

**Words: 3,587**

Yuuki stepped into the Karaoke bar, seeing it empty she shrugged and stepped in. It smelt like it hadn't been used in a while, like old books. A musty and dust filled scent. She stepped in, there where books stacked on shelves, song books. And dust clung to some of the surfaces. But it wasn't closed, where was the owner? She walked deeper into the bar and saw the mircophone. She thought, stepping into the backstage she called out a hello. No one answered, a note was posted on a table. She read it.

_Hello,_

_If you are reading this you are_

_backstage. Please feel free_

_to start the show, I have stepped_

_out for the moment to get something_

_have fun!_

_Owner._

She shrugged and placed the note back on the table. Walking over she swung on a wig. She smiled before slipping on a dress, it was pure white, with a gold sash tied around her waist, She placed on white eye makeup and light lip gloss.

She stepped out and turned on some music. It was a piano, she picked up the mircophone. No one was in the Karaoke Bar still and she looked down before parting her pink lips and started singing.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back;_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;_

_oh_

She carefully walked across the stage and continued singing.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;_

_Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born; _

Yuuna stood and leaned by the doorway, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs and her head lowered slightly to look at the ground. She was listening, with a sad smile across her face, to her sister singing. She could feel the pain in every word Yuuki sang.

It tore her apart little by little but she managed to hold back the tears from flowing.

A gust of wind blew by the doorway, it made her hair swing around her wildly, while dust and dry leaves swirled outside. She continued to listen to her sister's melancholic melody.

She didn't notice her sister standing at the door. Not even noticing the goose bumbs that spread on her skin when the cool breeze flew into the room. She continued singing, her medolic voice picking up and getting louder.

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

She twirled in her dress, the edges lifting up making a circle around her legs. She stopped and it twisted until falling back into place, her voice lowered back down and continued.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

Still not noticing her sister she sat down on the ground and looked at the roof continuing singing. Her hair which she grew out was laying out around her.

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Takashi stepped in behind Yuuna. His eyes fixated on the girl dancing on the stage. His eyes showed no emotion. But he placed a hand on Yuuna's shoulder and squeezed it gently. He could tell the song was about how her father beat her. "She wants to die." He whispered quietly to himself. His eyes looking at the scars on her arm.

Kaoru followed Takashi into the Karaoke bar, shocked at the sight on stage. The girl moved enticing him, drawing him into her world and feelings. He was shocked that anyone could be in this much pain and he didn't know whether he should stay and listen or go and leave her in peace but she drew him in and he couldn't move from his spot.

A single tear flowed down slowly on Yuuna's ivory cheek, she didn't even noticed she was crying. She understood every word her sister sang.

Just then she felt a firm hand touched her shoulder, she didn't have to look to see who it was, she knew by the silent presence that he seemed to possess, that it was Takashi. Then felt another presence beside Takashi, and without looking up, she knew it was Kaoru.

Yet, she ignored them.

Her heart wretched in pain to hear her sister singing those words. "If she chose to die, what would I do?" she thought silently as another tear flowed down. "Would she really leave me all alone in this world with that bastard of a father?" she added mentally and unconsciously clenched her two fists tightly at her sides, her nails were digging into her flesh.

Her gray eyes seemed blank, void of all emotions. But somewhere deep inside her, the anger towards that bastard of a father started to boil.

Yuuki stood up she raised her head, revealing the tears streaking her cheeks. She twirled again and continued on with the song. Her voice raising as she said the first two words and then fading before gaining again. Just like in the song.

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face;_

_Her name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

She turned off the microphone before dropping her arms. She still hadn't noticed the audience by the door. The mic slipped from her hand and fell to the ground, she choked lightly on her tears before sliding onto her knees. Her hands clenched tightly to her chest. After a moment her hair was hiding her eyes, and her mouth was opening in closing forming one word over and over. It turned into a hoarse whisper. "Why?"

Takashi shot forward, jumping over a table and then onto the stage and knelt beside Yuuki. He placed a hand on her back, rubbing it lightly. It froze when she asked why. He looked down at her. "Why what?" He asked soflty.

Kaoru stepped forward quietly and knelt in front of her, one hand on the floor and the other on her shoulder. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Takashi had said all there was to say, he just tried to convey to her through his eyes that he was there for her.

Hani sat down on a chair, eating his cake as he watched Yuuki. He was about to cry when he saw the scars on her arms and the one on her left eye... it was too much for him. Looking over at Takashi, then to Yuuki and Yuuna, he moved over to a corner, crying silent, invisible tears. He didn't want to know what will happen if Yuuki was abused again... and if she will survive?

Yuuki screamed when she saw the two. Her heart beating fast. She pushed away and back up a few feet. Tears coming out fast. She shook her head, before turning and dashing backstage. She whipped away the tears, pulling off the dress before going back out. She pulled on her helmet and jumped over Kaoru, landing on the ground in front of the stage. She jumped onto a table and started running towards the exit.

_"I've I ever find you with guys again. I will punish you in front of them." Warui threatened pointing his pen towards his daughter. She nodded her head was turned down. Warui lifted her head and looked at her. "And I don't make any promise that I will go easy on you like I have in the past."_

Takashi covered his ears with his hands. She could scream loud. He stood up when she jumped over Kaoru. He reached to grab her, but she dodged and landed infront of the stage. Jumping down he raced after her. He finally reached out and grabbed her arm. "Yuuki." He said, holding her arm firmly. "What's wrong?" He asked softer.

Yuuna heard her sister screamed and woke up from her trance by the doorway. She ran towards her and currently, Takashi was holding her arm, preventing her from running away.

Her anger boiled more and this time, her mind was set to do something right. Once she reached Yuuki, she hugged her from behind around the waist, tightly. She didn't want her to run away, not this time.

She pressed her forehead against her sister's back, "Whatever you're thinking," she whispered softly to her, "Don't you dare do it," she said and her eyes glistened, "We're going to go through this together," she added clearly to hide the break in her voice.

"If you die..."she trailed off in a whisper, "What will I do then...? Did you think I that was going to let you leave me? All alone? Just like that?" she said softly but there was anger in her voice.

Yuuna hugged Yuuki tighter again, making her see that she wasn't going to leave her so easily.

"I will do whatever it takes to make him stop," she whispered, determination set in her tone.

"**Whatever it takes**," she said, then her eyes were narrowed dangerously and the anger inside spread throughout her body.

Kaoru winced at the scream and ducked quickly as she jumped over them. Takashi attempted to catch her and spoke. When Yuuki didn't answer, Yuuna stepped forward. She talked to her sister and Yuuki seemed to have calmed for a moment. But what she Yuuna said confused him. Who were they talking about? Mori seemed to understand. He was the only one that didn't. "Please talk to us Yuuki." Kaoru pleaded. "We won't hurt you. We promise." He said solemnly.

She shook her head and cried harder. She was getting angry at herself. She didn't want to let her friends see her weakness, or get beat by her father. Yuuki stepped forward and hugged Kaoru crying into his shoulder. ''I'm not scared of you guys. I'm scared of...my father.'' She whispered through her tears, her hand tightened on his shirt and a shiver ran through her body, a terrified on. ''If my father was holding back on back on the beatings before, then I'm going to be killed.'' She said outloud, thinking she thought it.

Hani burst out crying, running straight towards Yuuki before hugging her around the waist. Of course, everyone could understand why he was sad; he was listening to the whole thing, while sitting in a corner. He'd left his piece of cake with the corner, while he held onto Usa-chan in his arms, looking up to Yuuki with his huge brown eyes, his lips trembling.

Kaoru didn't know what to say. He stepped forward and tentatively hugged Yuuki, half afraid that she'd push him away. "That asshole." He muttered.

Arriving at the karaoke bar, all Ayame could think about was that she was late. Her stupid driving license test took forever and she didn't get accepted, again. But when she stepped into the bar, she found her friend crying and everyone hugging her.

Walking up to Kaoru, she asked him what had just happened and why everyone was so sad.

Kaoru could only speak through gritted teeth in choppy sentences, he was so angry. "Yuuki's dad. That fucking **asshole** has been beating her." he said slowly. "Did you know about this Mori-sempai?"

Yuuki hugged Kaoru and sobbed silently. She didn't want to let go of her friends, but was scared if her father found out. She let go and hugged Hunny also, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him.

The door slammed open, Yuuki turned around, gasping. Her father was standing there. He blinked and then his eyes took in the sight. ''Yuuki, you defied me. Again. You know the punishment.'' He said, glaring at his daughter.

Yuuki hide her sister underneath a table before her dad could see her. Yuuki nodded and looked down, keeping Hunny behind her. Her hand placed on the table. ''Yes father.'' He whipped out his cellphone and called a limo. ''I will give you a half an hour before I see you at home.'' He said, venom in his voice before walking up to his daughter and stabbing her hand. Yuuki screamed. ''A precaution.'' He said before turning and swiftly leaving, glaring at the boys before getting into his car.

Yuuki pulled the kunai out of her hand, squeaking in pain as she did so. Her body was shaking in fear, eyes wide and breath coming out face. It wasn't because of the blood, her hand, or that her father just stabbed her. It's because that her friends just witnessed her being weak and they where about to see her try to defend herself against a Kanta sword.

She looked at her sister and bent down, placing her good hand on her sister's shoulder. She gave Yuuna a determind look. ''I do NOT want you to do anything. I do NOT want you to try to help me. I do NOT want ANY of you to get involved. And I don't want Yuuna to get hurt because of me.'' She said before helping her sister out from under the table.

Takashi looked at the man as he stabbed his friend. He stepped forward but stopped. After the man left he nodded at Kaoru. "She told me not to do anything, I should've...now she's going to get a beating because of me." He said, falling to his knees, his mask was off and you could see the sadness and pain he was feeling. "I'm sorry Yuuki." He said, hugging her around the waist since he was still sitting on his knees.

Kaoru scoffed. He couldn't believe that Mori wouldn't tell the authorities. He was being ridiculous. He knew it. He knew that Takashi would do anything Yuuki said, but Kaoru was angry **dammit**. And he couldn't even do anything himself. He knew Yuuki was right. They couldn't endanger Yuuna and he didn't want Yuuki in anymore trouble than she already was. There was nothing he could do. And he hated feeling useless.

Hani began crying as Yuuki hugged her, before he saw Takashi crying also. Running up to him, he hugged the taller cousin, tears streaming down his eyes as Yuuki-chan pulled out the kunai in her hand. _W-w-w-why? _He thought, his lips trembling still as he still held onto Takashi, but the man who stabbed her... why will he do that? Hani was bboiling up with anger, but decided not to show it...

Yuuki got up and sat on a table, her bloody hand was wrapped up in a bandage she got from the first aid kit behind the bar counter. She was whispering to herself. ''I don't want them to watch, mom. But Dad is going to force them, and I don't think that they will be able to get through it without attack dad, mom help me. They are going to get killed if they watch and attack dad. He's going to have a Kanta.'' She continued rambling to her mother. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at the roof.

She stared at her sister, wide-eyed, when Yuuki asked her not to get involved and took a step back from her. "What...?" she whispered in disbelieved.

"Not... get in involve...?" she said calmly, her fists started to tremble in anger. "How can you say that...?" she said and looked at her sister's injury. "After what he did to you...?" she said and her voice started to increase in volume.

"HOW COULD I NOT GET INVOLVE WHEN I SEE YOU GET HURT LIKE THIS EVERY SINGLE F*CKING DAY?!" she yelled and the words seemed to echo inside the karaoke bar since the silence was taking over after their father left.

"DID YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST STAND AND WATCH FROM THE BACKGROUND WHILE HE DID HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU?!" she yelled again, tears started to flow down.

"DID YOU THINK THAT IT'S OKAY FOR ME TO JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH?! DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER MY FEELINGS WHEN I SAW YOU GET HURT OVER AND OVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE TRYING TO PROTECT ME?! ALL THESE YEARS, I REMAINED UNSCATHED WHILE YOU WERE HARMED AND TORTURED!!"

She glared at her sister, her anger was really boiling now inside her. The tears kept flowing as she struggled to breathe calmly and managed to do so. The others were still silent.

Five minutes passed by, and no one said anything. Until Yuuna broke the deathly silence again.

"Stop being so fucking selfish Yuuki," she said clearly and angrily, her voice didn't quaver but the tears were blurring her eyes but she didn't care, "You can't protect me forever."

"When you die Yuuki, he's going to get me next and when he does, I'll be ready to kill him myself."

Takashi looked angry at Yuuna. "SHE'S ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS! SHE IS THE ONE GETTING BEATEN EVERYDAY AND MIGHT BE KILLED TODAY!" He yelled, pushing Mitsukuni behind him. His yell made his fists clench.

"HE'S RIGHT, YUUNA! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE BLAMING YUUKI?" Kaoru yelled. "And if you really think she's being selfish, and I'll humor you for a moment, I think she deserves to be a little selfish for the first time in her life. You could do to be a little more selfless, and try and see things from her point of view." he said coldly.

Yuuki had it, she stood up and slapped her sister across her face. ''YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH. YOU SIT THERE, ONLY IMAGINING NOT EVEN HALF THE PAIN. I ALMOST FUCKING LOST MY LEFT EYE BECAUSE OF PROTECTING YOU!'' She yelled pointing to her lightly glazed over eye. She heard her sister's comment and then hide her eyes with her hair. ''Fine, then I won't fight back when he attacks me today. If you want me dead so FUCKING badly.'' She said calmly, glaring at her sister.

Hani backed up when Takashi yelled with so much anger, his little body trembling with fear, then to the others, whom were also yelling. Even though he understand the situation, he is still scared out of his wits. Falling down on his ass, he began to back up from Takashi, before hiding beneath a table, holding Usa-chan next to him, tears streaming down his face. He placed his eyes into Usa-chan so he wouldn't see what further stuff may happen.

Takashi's eyes widened when Yuuki slapped Yuuna. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yuuki, what would happen if you where late?" He asked, looking at his watch. Thirty minutes ended in ten minutes.

"What?" Kaoru asked sharply. He couldn't believe this. If Yuuki was going to be punished worse for being late, it would be all their fault, and he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Yuuki..." he said expectantly.

Yuuna stayed silent after her sister slapped her.

"I didn't mean that Yuuki, you know I don't," she said through silent tears, "You know I don't want you to die..."

Yuuki looked at her watch before cursing loudly. ''Come on.'' She said pulling Hani from under the table and cradling him in her arms and walking out the door and pulled out a cellphone. ''Sorry Hani.'' She whispered ''I didn't mean to scare you.'' She said as a limo pulled up. She waved everyone in.

Takashi followed Yuuki out and stepped into the limo behind her. He could feel the tension that followed everyone into the car. He kept his eyes down and placed his hand on Yuuki's.

Kaoru sighed, irritatedly, and climbed in the car as quickly as he could and, being the last one inside, slammed the door shut, waiting for the driver to take them wherever they were going.

Hani felt Yuuki pick him up, cradling him inside her arms, before climbing into a limo. He kept on staring at Takashi, and kept on hearing how loud his voice was when he yelled, before hugging Usa-chan tightly.

She sat quietly in the limo and casted her head downwards to her lap, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"You don't know about one thing though, Yuuki..." she said silently in her mind, "After this, you probably wouldn't be able to know about it at all..." she added mentally.


	9. Chapter 9: The Punishment

Yuuki stepped out of the limo and looked at her house. She gulped deeply. She started singing in Japanese, whispering the words. Her voice sounded soft and calm. But her body was frozen.

_Ki wo tsukete kami sama wa miteru  
kurai yomichi wa te mo tsunaide kudasai_

Hitori de tooku ni de mo itsumo mitsukidashite kureru  
Shitteru koto wa zenbu oishiete kureru

Watashi ga oboetenakutemo nandodemo oshiete kureru  
Demo zenbu wakatte shimattara dou sureba ii no?

She looked back at her friends before stepping forward, her feet shuffling the rocks silently. She was unsure of what was going to happen, but knew it was going to be unpleasant. She wished her mother was still alive. ''Mother in heaven please protect everyone.'' She whispered as she checked her watch. They made it here with 5 minutes to spare.

Yuuki looked back again to make sure her friends where following her.

Kaoru tried to give Yuuki a reassuring smile but it felt like a grimace and he knew nothing he could say or do could help now. He wanted to snap that mother fuckers neck in two but Yuuki wouldn't let him, even if he could. "Are you sure you can handle this on your own, Yuuki?" he asked.

Takashi stepped out and took Yuuki's hand. "She won't be alone. If things get to bad, I **will** step in and kill him." He said kissing the back of Yuuki's hand lightly. "You've changed all of us." He whispered before looking back at Kaoru. "Right." He asked the younger host club member.

"Right." Kaoru said, nodding decisively. "Don't you dare try and stop him either Yuuki. That fucker deserves to die."

Yuuna walked ahead of them silently and entered the Estate. Before she stepped in, she turned to look at her sister, "If I start pleading to him, don't try to stop me, okay? I'm just asking this one thing. So please, don't stop him if he comes after me when I plead for him to stop. I'm not gonna see you get hurt again," she said softly.

She turned her head towards the door, "And Yuuki, I love you," she whispered.

Yuuki shrugged. ''I won't step in but, I these guys already techincally promised me that you wouldn't get hurt.'' She tugged on Takashi's hand and pulled him up the stairs and stopped outside of the door. ''Takashi...I love you.'' She said turning towards him and pulling him down and kissing him for a while before walking into the house. Simple and sweet. No confusion and before she was going to get beat. Perfect. She thought sarcastically. ''At least I told him.'' She whispered and then hugged Kaoru. ''Thanks for standing up for me back there.'' She said before letting go and opening a hidden door behind a large decorative curtain. She glupped. Her lips where dried, and her mouth. She stepped in and sat in the center of the mat. Her eyes closed, a whisper fluttered from her mouth and she opened them. There was still a minute till her father would be ready.

Takashi blinked and put his hand to his mouth. _She...loves me?_ He thought, blinking again, clearly surpised. He picked up Mistukuni and followed after Yuuki. He looked down at Mistukuni. "Sorry for yelling back there." He muttered to his small cousin. He stepped into the room and mentally gasped. There where weapons everywhere, broken glass and even ropes. He didn't want to evne guess what Warui used those for.

Takashi placed Mitsukuni down and sat down on a chair. Questioning why there where seats here. There where five chairs, one for each of them.

Yuuna took the seat in the middle because she knew that her father wanted her to sit there. Yuuna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, clenching her teeth hard after that.

Her heart was hammering inside her rib cage, Yuuna knew how the tortures would be done. She saw it once when she was hiding inside a closet in the room they were sitting in right now.

_She was small back then, and she was trying to find Yuuki since she wasn't in their room. She ventured to a room where there were weapons inside, it looked like a torture chamber of some sort. She went inside then heard feet shuffling quickly nearby, she immediately inside a closet and left a tiny creak opened. What she saw shocked her, Yuuki was being dragged by the hair by their father. She was thrown to the middle of the room and Yuuna heard her sister whimpered in pain. She didn't know what to do as she was rooted to the floor, unable to move. Their father began to abuse Yuuki so brutally that Yuuna cried but she kept silent. It felt like hours passed by as the tortures continued._

After a while, the torturing stopped and Yuuki ran out of the room with bruises all over her. Warui then stopped in front of the closet, she knew he knew that she was there, hiding.

"If you defy me like your sister did, you will get the same treatment as hers. I'm surprised she's protecting you but then I guess I shouldn't be surprised at all. But mark my words, Yuuna, after she's gone you won't be able to have anyone to protect you anymore," he said authoritatively, "I will get you when that time comes," he smirked and strode out the room.

Ayame sat down on one of the chairs. _Why are there chairs here?_ she thought question to herself. Where they going to watch Yuuki's beating or was her father going to beat them, though that one wasn't very likely. It would have been five against one, but the really only needed one; Huni-senpai. She inwardly sighed in relief, she didn't have much to worry about.

But still, did her friend's father want them here to talk to them or what? She didn't want to imagine the possibilities of why her father would want them here.

Kaoru hugged Yuuki back and nodded at her, then walked into the building. They entered the room and he was shocked. His anger multiplied tenfold as he saw the weapons and ropes that littered the walls of the room. He sat next to Ayame, and squeezed her hand, his face filled with anguish. He knew he wouldn't be of much use if things turned ugly. He didn't have any training. He'd have to leave that up to Takashi and Hunny-sempai. He might be useful as a distraction but not much else.

Looking at her watch, the seconds hand was quickly reaching the end of one minute. She took a deep breath then exhaled. She looked at her friends. Her father was going to die if she did, so Yuuna was going to be safe. Her gray eyes shifted forwards quickly as a door slid open. Her father stepped in and glared at them.

He walked calmly over to a Shinai and picked it off the wall. His hand clamped on the end and walked over to Yuuki. His hand was brought up and smashed it down into Yuuki's back. She opened her mouth as the Shinai broke in two, and let out a silent scream. Splinters embedded into her back. She whimpered softly.

He looked at the broken Shinai, and tossed it to the side, it fell into the trash can. Yuuki picked herself up into standing and looked at her father. He grabbed a kendo sword. He pulled it out of its sheath. Yuuki looked at it, internally screaming. Touching her eye lightly before she got into a defence pose. Her father walked up, and dragged the sword slowly over each scar. She screamed as it dragged over her eye. Warui looked angry and stepped away, grabbing a rope.

Yuuki held her hand. ''My eye...'' She said letting her hand drop. Everything in her left eye was getting fuzzier then usual.

Takashi's fist clenched tightly, he wanted to jump up and kick Warui's ass. But Yuuki would just get angry and tell him to back off. It could also endanger everyone around him. He closed his eyes, and turned his head down. He did not like this. It took every ounce of his control to not spring over the seat and beat the guy to death. His body was froze. Yuuki did this almost everyday, each time it was hurting her, and they could do nothing about it that wouldn't hurt Yuuki or Yuuna.

Ayame closed her eyes and rested her head on Kaoru's shoulder. She didn't want to watch Yuuki being beat by her own father. She didn't like it. Her friend's screams echoed in her head over and over. Even though it seemed that Yuuki was the one that hurting, Ayame felt like watching her friend get beat was torture.

She opened one eye slightly to look over at Takashi. He looked like he was restraining himself immensely. It must be the hardest for him; to see the girl that he liked be beaten and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Kaoru resisted the urge to growl in fury at the man currently slicing up his own daughter. He was beyond angry, and he was trying as hard as he could to contain himself. His whole body was tense, and when Ayame buried her face in his shoulder he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Yuuki put her hands up by her neck as her father stepped behind her and pulled the rope around her neck. It was stopped from chocking her by her hands. She pulled downwards and away from her father. The rope fell to the ground. She felt wind rushing past her and some hair and her cheek getting cut. She brought her hand up to here cheek and cupped it.

She turned around and and fist connectected with her face. She stumbled backward, blood coming from her nose.

Each sound that was created from the center of the mat. Echoed through his ears. His eyes clamped shut, his teeth dug into his lip, drawing blood in the process.

Ayame didn't dare look as her friend endlessly was beaten. How could she? It was like watching some mean guy beat up a puppy, except her friend was much stronger than a puppy. It was just she wasn't defending herself; just like a puppy.

What purpose did she have here? It wasn't like she could do anything about her friend's beatings. It was just her sister, Huni-sempi and Takashi-sempi that she could possibly need. Maybe she could comfort her friend after the beatings, but there was nothing to do but to sit in a chair and wait.

Kaoru buried his face in Ayame's hair, unable to watch what was transpiring on the mat any longer. There was nothing he could do, he reminded himself, resisting the urge to get up and do something, anything, and risk getting Yuuki in more trouble, and in turn, risking the rest of his friend's lives too. He could feel tears of anguish welling up, but he refused to let them fall, even when the sounds of the beating grew in volume and cruelty.

Yuuki stood up, she looked at her father. He reached forward and grabbed her hair before swinging her around and threw her towards her friends.

She rolled in front of them and groaned, her left eye was completely clouded over. She groaned before screaming as her father stabbed her with a couple of Kunai. Her stood up and walked over and grabbed a piece of wood with a ember glowing end and came back over. He grabbed her and placed the ember end against her arms and hands.

''Leave.'' He told Yuuki before turning around and dropping the stick back in the fireplace. Warui left the room shutting the door quietly.

Yuuki's eyes where wide, tears coming out from them. She closed them and her body slowly relaxed before not moving anymore.

"Yuuki!" Ayame cried as she ran towards her friend, who was laying motionless on the floor. She kneeled down next to her friend and cradled her friend in her lap. A few tears seemed to break through the barrier and ran down her cheeks.

The moment the door closed, Takashi was looking over Yuuki for the worst damages. "Kaoru 911." He said, looking at the younger boy. He turned back to Yuuki and brushed some hair out of her face. He looked up at Ayame and gluped. His eyes where on the edge of tears also. But for Mitsukuni he was keeping them in. But his mask was off showing everyone that he was concerned, worried, anger and really sad.

Already on it." Kaoru said crisply, the phone already held to his ear. "Yes. I'd like to report an Emergency. NO I can't wait. DONT fucking put me on HOLD. My friend just got beaten and stabbed repeatedly by her own father. Get a fucking ambulance here NOW." Kaoru yelled at the clearly incompetent 911 operator. "Thank you." he said, in a clipped tone of voice. He gave the operator the address and snapped his phone shut angrily. And with that, he rushed to Yuuki's side, still trying to hold his tears in. "Don't you fucking die on us Yuuki. Don't fucking do it."

Yuuki shifted slightly leaning away from Ayame, the stab wounds on her back hurting from her position. Her eyelids where heavy and she kept them closed. She heard Kaoru yell at her. She twisted slightly and coughed up blood. ''Shut up.'' She muttered placing her forehead to the mat and clutching her stomach tightly. It twisted uncomfortably. ''I feel...sick.'' She whispered.

Takashi pulled Yuuki's hair out of her face and went to rub her back, but decided to just place his hand on her lower back where there no stab marks. "How long does it take for the ambulance to get here?" He muttered.

They said about 10 minutes tops." Kaoru said. "Do we stay here until the medics come, our should we move her?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Ayame. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"No...we shouldn't move her..." Ayame said softly, finnally able to keep back her tears. She knew if they decided to move their friend now they would most likely tear some of her wounds on her back, and she knew that was the last thing that any of them wanted to happen to their injured friend.

After the few minutes of waiting, the paramedics came in with a strecher and placed it right in from of Ayame, who was still holding onto Yuuki. The paramedics grabbed Yuuki and placed her on the strecher and took her off to the ambulance where they would take her to the hospital.

Looking down at her jeans, Ayame noticed that there were splotches of her friend's blood all over the upper half of her pants, but unlike other times, she wasn't going to run off to go change. No, she was going to go straight to the hospital where her friend was going.

"Come on" she said, trying to smile. Her friend was going to get better now and every one was sad. They needed to be happy that their friend was now going to be away from her father. "We need to get to the hospital."

Kaoru followed Ayame out the door, clutching onto her hand for dear life and stepped into the limo that someone had called for them. He knew only family members would be allowed in the ambulance so he waited for everyone to join them, except Yuuna, who would, no doubt, want to be with her sister.

Takashi nodded and stood up. He followed them out, getting into the limo he waited until everyone was in and the door was shut until he spoke up. "That bastard." He said loudly, his fists clenched in his lap.

Yuuna climbed into the ambulance where her sister was being carried to by a stretcher. In the end, she didn't even plead to that bastard to stop. How could she? Her words were soon lost when the torture began, just like that first time she witnessed it when she was small.

She sat beside Yuuki and held her hand, squeezing it tightly with both of hers. Her hand was cold, too cold. Tears were pouring down heavily from her eyes and she was gasping between breathes.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything, Yuuki.." she whispered through tears, "I'm sorry for not telling him to stop when it became a lot more worse.." she continued. The paramedics with that at that moment, were looking at each other, shocked and their expressions were grim.

"Yuuki, please don't die," Yuuna pleaded softly, "Don't leave me all alone.. I still need you.."


End file.
